Across The Skies
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: Rockfall knew that he was going to die. What he didn't know was that he would not be joining StarClan. He would have to travel across the sky in order to join his ancestors. Side story to my Marked series. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

-Alliances-

_L I G H T C L A N_

**Redeye -** creamy white tom with ginger patches; has a single red eye

**Smokewhisper -** dark gray, almost black tom; fur is as dark as smoke

**Vinetail -** ginger and dappled she-cat with green eyes; has a tail that ends in a whip-like vine

**Briarfoot -** brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; has the powers to soothe kits

**Bubblepaw -** silvery gray she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes; has the power to read minds

**Toadflower -** pale tabby tom with yellow eyes; has the power to grow plants

**Songbird -** black furred tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes; has the power to see auras around others

**Lightfur -** white tom with amber eyes, partially deaf; has the power to illuminate in dark places

**Snaketooth -** light brown tabby tom with amber eyes; has the power to inject venom into open wounds

**Rockfall -** black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes; has the power to control rocks and other earth-bound objects

* * *

><p><strong>-Prologue-<strong>

Rockfall stared at the hawk as it gripped Coppershine with its sharp talons. He couldn't keep away the terrible sounds that she made as her wounds grew deeper. There was nothing he could do. He felt helpless, like the apprentice he'd once been. Rockfall knew that there was something that could be done to help the friend he'd made over the past few moons of their life. He just didn't want to admit it.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Coppershine sprang towards him. Within the next heartbeat she changed back into the form of a cat. Tawny colored fur changed into dark ginger as she landed beside him. Her pelt was covered in blood when she tried to steady herself.

The former WindClan warrior stared at her in horror, until a thought changed him. He looked up at the hawk as it swept towards the group of cats. He didn't have time to think as he threw himself at the startled hawk. It screeched in surprise as his claws dug into its skin. The hawk tried to throw him off, but found nothing could keep Rockfall at bay. Suddenly the hawk thrust its head forward, throwing Rockfall forcefully into a boulder. He slammed into it, and than felt his life slipping away within the next heartbeat. His eyes widened in horror, until he realized what had happened.

He could hear Flowertail's voice as she tried to save him. Yet even her powers couldn't mend the bones that had been broken. Rockfall's eyes closed as the immense pain seemed to swallow him. It was overwhelming, and agony coursed through him as his friends gathered around him. He knew that the battle had been lost. His life had slipped around, and now he was on his way to join StarClan.

**A/U: I'm pretty excited about this story. Rockfall was my favorite character, next to Snowpaw (Not giving away her warrior name if you haven't read the third book). Sorry for the shortness of this prologue, but that's usually how mine are. Anyways, please remember to review!**


	2. One

**A/U: First chapter is officially finished! I know that I didn't get any reviews, but hopefully this will get more reviews than the crappy prologue that was written. Anyways, please remember to leave a review. For this chapter those who review will get a Vinetail plushie!**

**-Chapter One-**

The first thing Rockfall noticed was that he no longer felt the drumming pain. He sensed that there were cats around him as his thoughts returned. Slowly his eyes opened, until he realized that he was laying on a bed of moss and lichen. Shock began to spread through him when he picked up unfamiliar scents.

He glanced around, half expecting an enemy to leap out from the shadows. When nothing came, Rockfall's shoulders relaxed a little. He spotted a vole that had been given to him and decided to eat. His stomach didn't rumble with hunger, but it felt good to have something warm flow through him. Rockfall slowly chewed on the meat, wrinkling his nose as he did. Voles weren't the first choice he'd pick, but they were better than mice.

"Awake at last!" Rockfall's ears pricked forward in alarm.

At first he could not see who cried out. But his focus become clear when he gaze at the fronds of a bracken. His eyes widened when he saw that a she-cat was crouched in the bush. Her fur was ginger with dapples that seemed to glow with starlight. Suddenly it become clear to Rockfall that she was dead. That _he_ was dead.

"Songbird said you would feel this way," she murmured when she emerged from the bush. "I'm surprised you woke as fast as you did," she added after he lowered his gaze.

"Where's StarClan?" Rockfall asked. He half expected to see his ancestors coming forward to greet him. Yet all he could see was the shadows of cats that moved in the thick undergrowth. It was nothing like the mountain, and for once, he was grateful.

"We do not speak that name here," the she-cat spat. Her fur bristled, and that was the first time he noticed her tail. It ended in an elegant vine-like whip that lashed out when she unsheathed her claws. Her amber eyes flashed with rage as she pictured the cats of a starry Clan that she once believed in. "Forgive me," she whispered when her shoulders began to relax. "There is really only one rule that we have; no cat speaks of the ancestors that once called us their Clanmates."

_Something must have happened_, Rockfall thought as he struggled to comprehend what all of this meant. _StarClan has always been at our side, so why would they abandon us now_? The black and brown tabby shook his head as the memories of what Flowertail had told him began to unfold. _She said that they would not be with us_. His eyes widened in horror when he realized what this meant.

Amusement lit within the she-cat's eyes when she saw the conflict within his own. She enjoyed conflict. It reminded her of her own death. She died at the claws of her father, who had gone mad when he discovered that she was different. After she died she expected to join StarClan. When that didn't happen, she felt moons upon moons of rage towards them. They couldn't stop the powers that were given to those who were Marked.

Rockfall shifted from paw to paw when he realized that the she-cat was busy thinking. Her lips had twisted in a snarl of defiance, and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly she lifted her muzzle and rose to her paws. Rockfall's ears pricked forward when she began to leave him.

Another cat emerged from the shadows. Rockfall narrowed his eyes. This one was a she-cat too, only her fur was that of a brownish tabby color. She looked at the ginger and dappled she-cat anxiously. Without a second thought she rushed towards the she-cat. The next heartbeat was when the she-cat finally managed to relax.

"Easy Vinetail," she soothed. "Dwelling in the past will not get you anywhere."

Vinetail's shoulders relaxed until she finally sighed. Rockfall was surprised to hear such sorrow within her voice. She met his gaze and dipped her head apologetically before leaving him behind. The tabby sat down while Vinetail left them.

"Forgive my friend," the tabby murmured. "Vinetail went through much when she was a warrior of ShadowClan."

"Why can't we go to StarClan?" Rockfall demanded.

Anguish lit within the tabby's eyes. She met his gaze, and Rockfall felt her anguish as his own.

"StarClan chose to abandon us when they could not stop our powers," she explained. "They deliberately left us when we died. No cat came to bring me to the stars, the night I died of old age. It was Songbird who saved me from walking as a spirit."

_StarClan abandoned us_. Rockfall stared down at his paws, suddenly feeling a bitter rage course through him. How could they just abandon the cats that were born under their gazes? Did they not know the power of the Marked? He could already hear what she would have said. They believed the Marked had too much power already. They were afraid of what the Marked could do to cats in the living world.

"Come, there is much for you to learn." The tabby suddenly rose to her paws and met his gaze. "Songbird wishes to meet you."

Rockfall tilted his head to one side as she led the way into the shadows. The former WindClan warrior thought better of staying behind. He knew that something would have happened to him if he did.

He felt a shiver along his spine as the shadows swallowed him. When he spotted the tabby, he bounded after her. She didn't slow her pace, even when they padded across a murky pond. Rockfall felt his heartbeat quicken at the slimy feel. He wasn't used to marshes like this, and he doubted that the she-cat was either. Birches of all sorts grew around the marshes, and he spotted a massive willow tree growing near the center of the marsh.

To his surprise, there were cats resting under the willow tree. Some of them had their ears pricked forward as they listened for the tabby's return. He recognized Vinetail sitting beside a silvery gray cat. It took Rockfall a few heartbeats to realize that the she-cat was just an apprentice. The tabby didn't slow down until she reached the cats who were either laying down or sitting under the tree.

They gave Rockfall curious looks as he sat down in front of them. The tabby nodded to a dark looking she-cat with brown and black patches. Her muzzle was splashed with white and ginger. She blinked at the tabby before nodding in some sort of agreement.

"The newcomer has arrived," she announced after rising to her paws. "I expect you to treat him as your own, for he is, after all, Marked."

The small group of cats nodded in agreement. Some just gave him cool looks, as if they didn't know what to make of Rockfall. He felt strangely uncomfortable as they all stared at him. He wasn't used to being the center of attention.

"You're a WindClan warrior, aren't you?" A white tom with unusually bright fur stood when the others refused to greet Rockfall. He looked like he had the build of a WindClan warrior, but there was something oddly different about him. "I was from WindClan too," the tom meowed when he noticed Rockfall's confusion. "But my mother was from ThunderClan. I already had a clawmark on my life when they discovered my heritage."

"Lightfur, you should warn him about your...problem," meowed a dark gray, almost black tom. He had unusually long back legs that didn't remind Rockfall of any cats in the Clans.

The white tom bore his fangs at the dark gray cat. "I am well aware of my hearing," he snapped. "Though it is true. I am partially deaf in both ears."

His head was bowed in embarrassment. Rockfall remembered hearing tales of a ThunderClan kit that had been born deaf. The kit had been taken away by a hawk, because it didn't hear the warning cries of his Clanmates. A shudder coursed through him as he imagined the terror that kit must have felt.

"Don't worry about them," the dark tortoiseshell purred. "My name is Songbird, and I care for all of the cats who could not find their way to LightClan."

"LightClan?" Rockfall tilted his head in confusion. He'd never heard of such a place. Back at the lake, the Clans had discouraged cats from forming Clans of their own. There was just not enough room, and territory was fiercely protected by the Clans that already ruled it.

"We are the ancestors of those who have been Marked," Songbird explained. "I was the first of the Marked to join LightClan, and I will be the first to fade away."

Rockfall stared at her in shock. He never knew that cats could fade away from the stars. Did that mean he would fade as well? Panic began to overwhelm him, until the tabby stood by his side. Her pelt brushed against his, and the panic began to ebb away.

"Peace, young one," Songbird whispered. "All cats fade away. The stars do not last forever, and we do not as well. We have earned our peace." She met his gaze, and Rockfall slowly but surely nodded in understanding. "Now, there is a journey to be made. We must follow the cats who have been Marked, and wish to live away from the Clans."

Without a second thought the cats began to rise to their paws. Rockfall watched as they left the willow behind. He knew now that his journey was only just beginning. This was a journey that would take him across the skies.


	3. Two

**A/U: There may be more than two updates today, depending on how good of a mood I am in. This chapter is definitely an interesting one, although it is not as descriptive as my other chapters.**

**Thanks to my only reviewer, Nightkill!**

**-Two-**

Lightfur moved at a quick pace as he took the lead. It was difficult for Rockfall to keep up, despite the fact that he was born to run. He was surprised that the others didn't complain about the pace that the white cat kept. Songbird remained silent as she kept up her own pace. She glanced at the others to make sure that they weren't falling behind. Rockfall shook his head as he followed them.

He looked down to see that there was a faint break in the ground underpaw. The mountain looked even larger where he stood. Rockfall shivered as he imagined falling from the sky. The thought was mind boggling, and he wondered how they could stand it. He was surprised to see his former companions traveling farther ahead.

"Everything alright?" Rockfall's ears flattened when he felt the pelt of a she-cat brush against his own. Vinetail had joined him and stared at him with a leveled gaze. "You seemed tense," she added after she registered his frustration. When Rockfall remained silent, she let out a hiss of annoyance. He glared at her as she joined Songbird, who only shook her head. Vinetail lashed her whip-like tail after she didn't get her way.

"He'll recover from his shock," Songbird murmured when she noticed the tension rising between Vinetail and Rockfall. "Of course, you were the one who pushed him." Amusement gleamed within her eyes when Vinetail growled. Lightfur looked over his shoulder at the sounds. He stopped near the edge of a cliff when he realized that he'd gone too far. The cats under them were behind now. Rockfall could see grief in Coppershine's eyes as she looked up at the cats who walked the skies.

The nine cats began to gather around the cliff as the sun lowered behind the mountain. Vinetail shared tongues with Bubblepaw, a silvery gray apprentice that had been talking nonstop. Rockfall rolled his eyes. He couldn't get used to the fact that he was dead. There was no reason for them to stop, but if they got ahead, they could get in trouble with other ancestors that could be around. Toadflower and Snaketooth remained silent while Bubblepaw continued to describe what she'd seen when she was on her own. Apparently there had been a fox wandering through the trees, lost and confused. She told it that this was where cats roamed, and the fox realized that it had gone too far.

Songbird was busy telling Briarfoot about her life as a kit. Rockfall was more interested in her story than Bubblepaw's tale of a fox that was confused. Songbird struck him as a curious cat, who acted like the leader of LightClan. She didn't push others, and didn't argue when Lightfur had taken the lead. Even Snaketooth, who Rockfall would have guessed that he would retaliate didn't argue with Songbird. Instead the light brown tabby remained silent and watched the dark furred tortoiseshell through carefully guarded eyes.

Night had fallen by the time they were finished telling stories or sharing tongues. Rockfall didn't feel tired like he expected. In fact, he felt full of energy and wisdom; something he'd never expected. The black and brown tabby was now following Snaketooth who had taken the lead. His former friends had begun to travel again, and were moving at a faster pace than he'd thought possible. He thought he spotted more cats padding alongside those of LightClan. When he glanced at Vinetail, her gaze was filled with concern. Even Songbird looked worried as the shadows moved closer.

"Tribe cats," Songbird hissed when one of the cats emerged from a mist of shadows. Rockfall's ears were flattened defiantly as it began running towards the group of LightClan cats. Snaketooth took a step forward, eyes narrowed dangerously as the cat skidded to a halt. Songbird suddenly flicked her tail for silence as murmurs of fear began to spread among the group. "We have every right to cross the skies here," she growled warningly.

"You have no right!" the cat spat. He glared at Songbird, but she only met his gaze levelly. Rockfall was surprised that she didn't try to fight against the Tribe cat's fury. The Tribe cat didn't back down until one of his companions joined him. His companion lashed her tail at him before dipping her head respectfully towards Songbird. "We've hunted these skies longer than your mouse-hearted group," the Tribe cat hissed when he ignored his companion.

"Enough, Crag," the she-cat muttered with a shake of her head. "Forgive my hot-headed companion," she meowed when the cat stepped back. "We were wondering who came to the mountain. We decided to send a search patrol and check out the area, only to find you." Her gaze was filled with curiosity when she stared at the group of Marked cats. Rockfall tilted his head to one side. Didn't these cats know about the Marked? He'd heard tales of cats who had lived in the mountain. According to ThunderClan warriors they were called the Tribe of Rushing Waters. These must have been the Tribe's ancestors.

"All is forgiven," Songbird meowed calmly. "We were only passing through. Our presence will not last, so you have nothing to fear, unless you threaten us." Her eyes flashed angrily at Crag, whose tail lowered under her stern gaze.

The she-cat dipped her head respectfully once more. When she looked at Crag, he lashed his tail in annoyance. Rockfall had a feeling that the tom was used to winning his battles. He must have been like Breezepelt, a cat who'd died when the Three stopped sealed the Place Of No Stars from dreams. Rockfall watched as the rest of the Tribe cats began to emerge from the misty shadows as well. Their pelts didn't glitter with starlight like he expected. Instead they looked peaceful as they weaved around the Marked cats of LightClan.

He was surprised when the Tribe cats began to walk with the group of Marked cats. They didn't seem bothered at all when their pelts brushed against one another. It was a tight fit, but for once, it reminded Rockfall of a Clan. Songbird stayed with the she-cat, while Snaketooth whispered to Crag. A dark brown she-cat trotted alongside Rockfall, keeping her gaze straight rather than looking at him. Rockfall was more than happy to avoid speaking with a stranger, especially one who posed a threat to the cats of LightClan. He kept glancing at her thought, and she too glanced at him cautiously.

Soon they reached a patch of grassland that overlooked a Twolegplace. Rockfall looked down to see that his friends had stopped near the entrance of the large area. He was almost annoyed to see that Coppershine and Stormstrike were sharing tongues. Rockfall didn't know why he felt this way. The jealousy just began to creep through him until his claws were kneading the ground.

"This is where we leave you." The she-cat who'd been with Songbird looked at her sadly. "It was good to meet someone different," she meowed. "I hope we can meet again."

Rockfall sat down as the Tribe cats began to leave one by one. Even Crag seemed disappointed to leave by the end of their semi-journey. Rockfall watched them leave as they faded into the mist that had swallowed their bodies. He wondered if they would meet again. The Tribe cats were interesting, and he knew that something would cause the Marked to meet them again. He only hoped it was under good circumstances.

**A/U: Please remember to leave a review!**


	4. Three

**A/U: This story will probably be shorter word wise. I apologize for that. Most of that is due to the fact that the story itself will be shorter, and I'm only writing about a single character. I'm used to writing about four or more characters than one. So sorry for the shortness. And wow, five reviews? Who knew this story would get so popular already!**

**Anyways, thanks Splashstorm, Dawnfall, Delight, _and_ Nightkill for reviewing!**

**-Three-**

A cold nose prodded Rockfall's side. He groaned and turned to avoid the nose, only to feel a paw jab his chest. The former WindClan warrior coughed in surprise as a chuckle of amusement followed. Rockfall glared at the cat who woke him up. He wasn't surprised to see Bubblepaw staring down at him. Rockfall bore his fangs through a yawn. Bubblepaw jumped back in a squeal of excitement as he rose to his paws. The former RiverClan apprentice bounded away when he padded out of the nest that he'd built. Vinetail and the others had built nests as well before falling asleep. The group of Marked cats were now ahead of them, much to Rockfall's relief.

The black and brown tabby joined Bubblepaw when she sat down by Snaketooth. The former ShadowClan warrior nodded to him stiffly. Rockfall felt tense around Snaketooth. He couldn't understand why. Snaketooth wasn't unsociable like the others. In fact, he spoke more often than Bubblepaw did. Rockfall just couldn't get used to the fact that Snaketooth had been from ShadowClan. The Clan that had done everything they could to drive WindClan from their home when Brokenstar was the leader. His paws kneaded the ground as he remembered the tales of the old days. Onestar himself used to tell stories about what had happened to WindClan. It was Firestar had brought the heartbroken Clan back to the moors after Brokenstar was defeated by the ThunderClan warriors.

It took Rockfall a few heartbeats to realize that he'd clawed up the grass underpaw. He looked down at it in embarrassment. Vinetail gave him a sympathetic look before joining Briarfoot. The tabby blinked in surprise when she noticed the ground where Rockfall sat. Amusement gleamed within her eyes before she began to follow Songbird. Once more Songbird had taken the lead, and she traveled at a slower pace than Lightfur.

"Are we going to Twolegplace?" Bubblepaw asked when she bounced alongside Toadflower. The pale tabby shook his head in annoyance. Rockfall watched in surprise when he saw that grass grew from the spot where Toadflower's paws touched. He never saw a power like that. Such a gift would have been useful during times of leafbare. "Are we going to see any strange cats again?" Bubblepaw asked once again.

"Will you stop?" Toadflower snapped. He glowered at the young apprentice, and her tail lowered in disappointment. "Not everything has to be asked in a question! Go and annoy some other cat." He padded ahead before Bubblepaw could protest. She stared at him in dismay before she spotted another victim.

_She has more energy than a rabbit_, Rockfall thought with amusement. He wondered how such a young apprentice could have lost her life. She was a RiverClan apprentice, that much he could tell. Her pelt was glossy and thick like a RiverClan cat. The silvery gray apprentice joined Rockfall after she was told off by Lightfur, who quickly became annoyed with her sparky attitude. Rockfall could only shake his head as she trotted beside him.

"You really want to know what happened?" she asked after silence fell upon them.

"Please don't start," Snaketooth growled. His eyes rolled when Bubblepaw glared at him. When Rockfall gave her a nod of approval, Bubblepaw began to explain what had happened to her.

"I was on patrol with my mentor and two other cats," she meowed. "They were Swiftriver, Coldpool, and Speckledove. None of them knew about my powers. Not even my mother knew. I was careful not to let any cat know. But when I heard Swiftriver's thoughts, I began to realize what was happening. He wanted to become Speckledove's mate, but she was already in love with Coldpool. I tried to stop him, but he ended up drowning me in the river."

Rockfall stared at her in shock. Snaketooth only rolled his eyes once more before padding forward. A sudden feeling of sympathy for the young apprentice washed over him. He didn't know what it was like to read minds, and for once, he was grateful. He couldn't imagine a death more painful than drowning. Yet even as she spoke of her death Bubblepaw remained happy and excited. He was surprised that she didn't feel any bitterness towards her former mentor or the fact that she never became a warrior.

"Why aren't there more of us?" Rockfall asked when Bubblepaw had managed to calm herself.

Darkness suddenly clouded Songbird's gaze when she looked over her shoulder. Rockfall tilted his head to one side. It was Briarfoot who answered for the elderly she-cat.

"Songbird was the first among us to come here," she explained. "But she didn't know how to bring others who died here. We're the only ones who managed to find our way."

"How did you find me?" Rockfall was beginning to grow even more confused as he tried to put everything together. There were only nine cats here, including him. There should have been much more than this.

"I was able to light your way." It was Lightfur who replied. The white tom looked proud of himself, and he ruffled his pelt when Snaketooth glared at him.

"StarClan told me that I could not join them," Songbird murmured. "They told me I was too powerful for them to handle."

Sympathy began to take over Rockfall once more as she took the lead again. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her to realize that she would never see her former Clanmates. She died of old age, and not of murder like Bubblepaw. Yet dying of old age must have felt worse for the she-cat.

Soon they reached a grove of trees. Rockfall noticed that his friends had stopped at the same place underpaw. They were talking to a group of rogues that had taken refuge in Twolegplace. He felt his fur bristle at the thought of speaking with rogues. He would have never stooped so low. Yet he also knew that the rogues would know the way out of Twolegplace. His head shook in confusion as he rested under an oak tree. Bubblepaw sat with him, and her pelt gleamed silver under the light of the sun.

He felt oddly comfortable laying with the cats of LightClan. A moon ago he would have tried to run. Rockfall surprised himself when he realized how much had changed. He wondered if his mother would approve of his change. Or if Goldenpaw would have approved.

"I think Goldenpaw would have been happy for you," Bubblepaw purred. Rockfall blinked at her when she looked at him. "She seems like the kind of cat who would."

Rockfall slowly nodded and allowed her to groom patches of unkempt fur. For the first time in what felt like moons, he was glad to have met Bubblepaw. She was the friendliest out of the cats that were here. She didn't bring him down, or judge him because of his power. Instead she treated him like her Clanmate.


	5. Four

**A/U: Here's chapter four. Sorry for the delayed update, I've been busy.**

**Anyways, thanks to my two reviewers; Nightkill and Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh.**

**-Four-**

The following day seemed to drag on like before. Rockfall continued to follow the cats of LightClan as the followed the journey that his friends made. He didn't know what his friends would think if they saw him now. Bubblepaw had become a good friend to him, and Briarfoot seemed to draw away from him as the apprentice drew closer. Rockfall could tell that she was uneasy around Bubblepaw. He didn't understand if there was something wrong with Briarfoot, or if the two had argued over something.

Rockfall shook his head as he followed the group. He knew that tension was building between the cats of LightClan. Songbird had been acting strange all day. She said nothing as the others fell in beside her. The air was still and hot. Rockfall tried to understand what was happening. Even Bubblepaw was quieter than usual. She didn't act energetic or bouncy like she usually did on other days. Instead her head was bowed, like something terrible was about to happen.

"Is...something wrong?" he asked when none of them said a word.

"A cat is about to lose themselves," Vinetail replied. Her eyes were dark with sorrow when she looked at him. "To darkness."

The former WindClan warrior looked at her in confusion. What did she mean by that? Than he glanced at the path ahead.

A wall of darkness suddenly began to form around the cats of LightClan. Songbird had stopped in her tracks to stare at the wall. Lightfur's pelt bristled; the scent of fear was heavy in the air when Rockfall opened his jaws. Rockfall tilted his head when the shadow suddenly collapsed. Horror gleamed within Bubblepaw's eyes, while Snaketooth only shook his head. Redeye, a creamy white warrior, could only stare at the shadows that loomed ahead.

"We must keep moving," Songbird murmured after silence fell upon them. "The others will get ahead and wonder where we are."

Rockfall knew who she was talking about. His friends were already half-way through Twolegplace. He could see a black cat scanning the group self-consciously. Her green eyes were dark with fear and recognition when she looked at Coppershine.

_Who is that cat_? Rockfall wondered when he watched the scene unfold. She looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't sure. Something told him that he would find out if he spoke with any of the cats around him. Lightfur continued to walk as though he'd stepped on a thorn. Redeye glared at the path ahead. He could tell that something was bothering the former RiverClan medicine cat. Redeye glanced over his shoulder as if he'd read Rockfall's thoughts. But to Rockfall's surprise and relief, he didn't say anything. Instead he grumbled something under his breath and stalked ahead, joining a silent Briarfoot.

The group stopped when they managed to get ahead of the group down below them. Rockfall let out a sigh when he sat down under the branches of a pine. Rocks and boulders surrounded the hilly area. A few dens dotted the clearing as well. Rockfall wondered if this was what the Twolegplace had looked like before it was changed by the Twolegs. He was interested in the sights down below.

Twolegs walked around on the ground that looked hard underpaw. Some had dogs with them, while others shooed away cats that wandered the area. Rockfall narrowed his eyes at the cats that hissed at one another. They were extremely territorial, despite the vast amount of space they had. He glared at them before snorting and looking away. It made him thankful that he wasn't a rogue or loner.

_I'd prefer living as a warrior over a rogue any day_, he thought. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that he wasn't alone. He nearly leaped out of his fur when he felt Bubblepaw's pelt brush against her own. She looked at him expectantly, and he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Rogues don't see it that way," she mewed. "I'm sure they'd prefer living their way of life over yours any day."

"I don't care how rogues see it," Rockfall growled. He glowered at her until her gaze softened. "All I want is for us to get away from here."

Bubblepaw nodded in understanding. She too felt the same way; this place was different from what she was used to. She longed to run through a stream again, or to feel the cool and welcoming touch of water lapping her fur. The silvery gray apprentice gave his shoulder fur a gentle lick. Rockfall purred at the feeling, and closed his eyes.

These moments were rare for the WindClan cat. He spent most of his time griping or arguing with other cats. Rockfall knew that his attitude was unnecessary, but he couldn't resist. Instinct had always told him to act that way around cats other than WindClan.

"We must keep moving." Songbird's meow made Rockfall's ears prick forward.

The others around him rose to their paws when she began to leave them behind. Rockfall stared at the Twolegplace underpaw. Sure enough, his friends had gone on the move again. This time though they were being led by another cat. He was surprised that they would allow the rogue to lead them. He would have argued against it within the next heartbeat had he known that a rogue was leading them.

"The rogue is kind," Bubblepaw whispered. "Songbird can sense it; he wants the group to leave his territory in peace."

Rockfall nodded slowly as she stepped beside him. He knew that stories were told of rogues leading Clan cats to their deaths. The warriors of the Clans had become wary because of the stories that had been passed down. Yet somewhere deep inside, Rockfall knew that all of them shared the same blood. Deep within their rooted past, the Clan cats were related to rogues, kittypets, and loners.

_I am a WindClan warrior, and I share the blood of cats who run across moors_, he told himself. Nothing would ever change that fact.


	6. Five

**A/U: This chapter is a bit more humerus compared to my darker fics. This one is probably the last of two chapters that will come. After that I'm planning on giving it an epilogue, and that's it.**

**Anyways, thanks to my three reviewers, Dawnfall, Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh, and Nightkill for your reviews! This time you all get Bubblepaw plushies!**

**-Five-**

The next few days seemed to move on in a loll. Rockfall felt as though this would never end as he followed Songbird and the others. She didn't stop her pace, even when the group down below didn't stop. His ears were flattened as he watched his friends continue their own journey.

They had reached a gorge of some sort. It appeared as though there were other cats who lived in the gorge. When Rockfall looked at Songbird, she didn't seem phased by this fact. Her gaze kept straight forward when she continued moving. Rockfall glared at her. Why were they going ahead of the group? Shouldn't they stay behind to let them take the lead? This was why the cats of LightClan had stopped to rest.

"There are other cats ahead," Bubblepaw whispered when she read Rockfall's thoughts.

He met her gaze for a moment. Other cats? He wondered if they would be like the cats of the Tribe. Bubblepaw tilted her head when she read his thoughts. Rockfall flattened his ears against the feeling of her expressions. There were times when he wished that his thoughts could remain private.

A purr suddenly rose in Bubblepaw's throat. Rockfall glared at her when she looked at him in amusement.

"You could have just asked," she purred.

"Asked you what?" Rockfall snapped.

"That I stop reading your thoughts of course!" Bubblepaw's eyes gleamed when Rockfall lashed his tail.

The former WindClan cat huffed in annoyance when he padded forward. He didn't like arguing with Bubblepaw. There was something about the young apprentice that he liked. He shook his head as Songbird came to a stop. Rockfall looked down to see that his friends had reached the gorge as well. He blinked when he saw cats with powerful back legs coming forward to greet them. They didn't look angry like he expected. Instead they were curious about the newcomers.

His ears flattened when a dark ginger figure approached the group of LightClan cats. Rockfall narrowed his eyes at the form as the shadows filtered away from it. The cat didn't meet their gazes as he was followed by a dark gray, almost black cat.

The dark ginger tom flicked his tail at the smoky gray cat. His companion nodded before stepping forward to meet Songbird. The dark furred tortoiseshell didn't look angry like Rockfall expected. Instead she dipped her head respectfully to the smoky tom.

"It is an honor to meet the ancestors of those who are Marked," the tom meowed. "I have waited for moons to meet you."

"Smokewhisper of SkyClan," Songbird murmured. "You are the only one of our kind to have made it to your ancestor's StarClan."

"I was lucky to have found them." Smokewhisper's voice was filled with sorrow.

Songbird rubbed her muzzle against his, and Rockfall watched as the others greeted him with the same enthusiasm. He was surprised that they were ready to accept a cat that had lived in StarClan for so many moons. Yet he reminded himself that they'd accepted him, a cat who had once believed that he would join StarClan.

"The Marked are not welcomed in these hunting grounds." Rockfall's ears flattened once more when the dark ginger cat spoke up.

His amber eyes were narrowed as Songbird lifted her muzzle. "We were not planning on staying here," she growled. "The Marked of this generation are moving ahead."

Rockfall followed her gaze. Sure enough, his friends were moving ahead. He could see Coppershine rubbing her pelt against Stormstrike's, and an unfamiliar feeling of jealousy pricked at his paws. Rockfall surprised himself when he let out a low growl. He calmed down slightly when Bubblepaw's pelt brushed against his own.

"They make a cute couple," she purred. "I wonder what their kits would look like..." Rockfall rolled his eyes. He could care less about what their kits would look like. All he worried about was whether or not they would get to their destination safely. When that seemed to make him annoyed, Bubblepaw continued to describe what their future kits would look like. "One would be dark ginger...Maybe another will be gray..." Her babbling continued until she was cuffed over the ears by an annoyed Briarfoot. Bubblepaw glared at her and muttered something under her breath.

The group had grown from eight to nine when Smokewhisper joined them. Rockfall glanced at him curiously. He'd never seen the cat before, yet Smokewhisper seemed oddly familiar. The cat looked strange compared to the others that surrounded the young warrior.

Smokewhisper looked at him in amusement when he noticed the glances that were thrown at him. "I can assume that you are a warrior of WindClan," he murmured when he joined Rockfall by his side. "You have a thin stream-like body, built for speed rather than fighting."

Rockfall was surprised at how Smokewhisper could have guessed that. He'd noticed that Bubblepaw's ears were flattened when the smoky gray cat looked at her. She glanced away when she spotted him watching her.

Ferns prickled Rockfall's pads as he followed Songbird through the undergrowth. He knew that they would reach their destination. Rockfall wanted to know what would happen when they did. He was eager to see the look on his friends' gazes when they saw the newly formed Clan that was called LightClan. The black and brown tabby was stopped from his musing when he felt a tail brush against his shoulder.

Vinetail stepped in beside him, moving gracefully across the ground. Her gaze was filled with excitement, a look that Rockfall would have shared.

"To think, we will finally find a home," she whispered.

"It took us long enough." Snaketooth's rough growl made Rockfall look over his shoulder.

_What made him so arrogant_? Rockfall wondered when the light brown tabby glared at him. He wasn't surprised when Bubblepaw stepped in between him and Vinetail. The ginger and dappled she-cat rolled her eyes when she realized that Bubblepaw was about to tell a story. Vinetail didn't enjoy listening to cats talk, and Rockfall couldn't blame her. But he wanted to know why Snaketooth was the way he was.

"I thought you were done reading my mind," he muttered under his breath.

"I couldn't resist," Bubblepaw purred. "I'm tired of hearing Snaketooth's thoughts anyways." Rockfall nodded in understanding. "Snaketooth wasn't always grumpy," she added when the tabby had stalked off. "He was actually fun to be with back before Briarfoot and Vinetail joined us. His attitude changed when he realized that he would be alone. He was a ThunderClan warrior before he joined LightClan."

Rockfall's fur bristled in surprise. He knew that there were cats from other Clans around. Vinetail was a former ShadowClan warrior, and Bubblepaw had been from RiverClan. He didn't know where Songbird or Lightfur had come from, but he had a feeling that Briarfoot was from ThunderClan as well.

Bubblepaw looked at him through gleaming eyes when she noticed the uneasy look he gave Snaketooth. He lowered his gaze after he realized what his thoughts were telling her. He didn't want her to know how he felt about Snaketooth. If she found out, she'd never let him live it down.


	7. Six

**A/U: Wow, is it sad that this is my longest chapter? But, it is also a turning point in the story. One more to go and than the epilogue, so hope you guys are looking forward to it like I am! Its been fun writing about Rockfall, Bubblepaw and the others.**

**Anyways, thanks to Nightkill and Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh. For this chapter you will get...Songbird plushies!**

**-Six-**

Night had fallen down below. Rockfall glanced up at the sky when he saw that there were no stars gleaming within it. He knew that this was because _he_ was part of the stars. Songbird and her good friend Briarfoot rested under the moon. Rockfall stood where he was, unsure of what was happening. He was aware that something big would happen. His friends would need to learn who the new leader of their group would be. They would also need to form a Clan if they wanted to make a living amongst themselves.

Rockfall slumped to his belly as he felt tired for the first time in moons. He rested his head on his paws as he waited for daybreak. He watched curiously as the cats of the gorge moved about to curl up in their own nests.

One of the cats, a young ginger and white apprentice, looked down at her paws in an almost guilty expression. Rockfall's head tilted to one side when he watched her. There was something vaguely familiar about her ways of movement. The Clan avoided her like she was a parasite. She stayed with a cat who appeared to be her brother. He could feel Smokewhisper's stare boring into his pelt.

He looked over his shoulder to see the smoky gray cat approaching him cautiously. Smokewhisper sat down beside him and gazed up at the sky like he had earlier.

"Amazing thing, the moon," he murmured softly. "One can never tell how long the cycle will last, or what effect it will give us. Yet each passing moon signals the arrival of something new and exciting."

A sigh escaped from Rockfall's jaws when he looked down at his paws. "How did you...find LightClan?" he asked.

Smokewhisper's eyes darkened. When Rockfall met his gaze, the former SkyClan cat sighed bitterly. "My tale is like the others around me," he explained. "I was once the medicine cat of SkyClan. None of them knew what my powers were, or if I was Marked. But as soon as they discovered something different about me, they disowned me."

A shudder coursed down Rockfall's spine as Smokewhisper left him. He couldn't imagine anything worse than realizing that none of his Clanmates trusted him. Yet something told him that his own Clanmates would have abandoned him had they understood how powerful he was. Heathertail would have been dismayed to find out that her kits were different from the rest of their Clanmates.

_Imagine what Onestar would have done_, Rockfall thought with a shake of his head. Onestar had still been the leader of WindClan when Rockfall was a kit. But as he got older, so did the elderly leader. Onestar had lost his final life to a cough that had wreaked havoc to WindClan for over a moon before Rockfall became an apprentice. The former WindClan leader would have put up a fuss had he discovered what powers Rockfall wielded.

He stared down at his paws once more when the mental images began to overwhelm him. Rockfall had been devoted to the protection of his Clanmates at one point. That devotion had begun to fade away when he learned that there was a better place for the Marked. It was really Coppershine who'd been able to convince him.

"Dwelling on the past won't get you anywhere." Bubblepaw's voice made Rockfall's ears flatten.

He whirled around to face her, only to see that her eyes were gleaming with sympathy. Bubblepaw's face was twisted in a way that almost made Rockfall burst out in laughter. It was the first time in over a moon since he'd laughed. His chest hurt after he managed to calm down.

Bubblepaw purred after he settled on a clump of moss. Her silvery gray fur gleamed white against the moonlight that showered the ground.

"See? Laughter makes everything better," she mewed after Rockfall looked away in embarrassment. Rockfall let out a sigh of contentment after their pelts brushed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy and relaxed.

_I've never felt this way towards a cat, not even Coppershine_, he thought. There was something almost strange about their relationship. Bubblepaw had made him feel better when he first came to LightClan. The others had tried their best to make him feel at home, but it was really the former RiverClan apprentice who did her best.

"Thank you, for everything," he whispered. Bubblepaw looked at him in surprise. "I would have never listened to them if you didn't bring me hope."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Bubblepaw murmured. She let out a sigh of happiness after gazing at the field ahead.

Trees had begun to surround them as the territory became familiar. The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, brightening the area even further. Rockfall's jaws opened so that he could taste the air. It was fresh with the scents of grass and pines. His fur felt warm as the sun bathed his pelt.

Bubblepaw suddenly rose to her paws after the sun had fully risen. It took Rockfall a few moments to realize that a cat had disappeared. His eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Songbird who padded forward. Her own eyes revealed nothing as she met his gaze.

"Rockfall, you must be the one to tell them who the leader will be," she meowed.

"Why me?" Rockfall hated sounding whiny. Yet he didn't know who the new leader of their newly formed Clan would become. A sense of worry began to worm its way into his belly. What if he made the wrong choice?

Songbird met his gaze; a knowing look gleamed within her eyes. "You were the last to join us. As is costumed to our laws, you must be the one to choose the leader of this Clan they are forming." She let her mouth twist in amusement when Rockfall looked down at his paws.

_How will I know_? he wondered silently.

He looked at Bubblepaw, but she only shook her head. Rockfall took a deep breath before he sat down. Songbird gave him a firm nod. She knew that he would make the right choice. She could see the doubt that clouded his mind, but something told her that he was a good choice. She sat down beside Lightfur, who was casually grooming his fur like nothing had happened. Redeye and Snaketooth were arguing over who would have made a better decision.

Rockfall sat under the base of an ash tree. His mind reeled as he thought of the possible choices for a leader. He knew that none of his friends had trained an apprentice before. Yet they were all good candidates. There was also the rogues that they'd met a little further back. Crowfeather and Squirrelflight had the most experience in leading a Clan, especially a young Clan like this one.

He studied the cats that had once been his friends during the journey across the mountain. Rockfall felt a bitter resentment surge through him when he realized that he would never get to lead them. Silently he had to remind himself that he would be their guide.

As he thought of the possible cats, a smirk suddenly fell upon his face. One warrior in particular would suite the Clan well. Rockfall looked down to see that Stormstrike was already speaking with Flowertail; most likely they were discussing what to do about the new leader. Rockfall lashed his tail as he realized what would happen if it was Stormstrike who became the leader of this new Clan.

Suddenly Rockfall rose to his paws when his decision was made. Songbird's eyes gleamed, while the others just listened intently.

"I've made my choice," he announced.

"Than you must share this news with their medicine cat," Songbird murmured softly.

Rockfall's paws kneaded the ground as he followed her towards the cave that one of the ancient SkyClan warriors had mentioned. He couldn't wait to share his thoughts to the medicine cat. For the first time since he'd come to this wretched place, he was happy to have died.


	8. Seven

**A/U: So this is the last chapter. I've been thinking of ways that this story would go, but I can't seem to press it further. I apologize for the fact that it isn't similar to the meeting he had in the Marked series, but I didn't want those to stay the same. Anyways, book four will be started today as well. I'll work on the alliance list and the prologue for the upcoming series.**

**Thanks to my two loyal reviewers; Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh, and Nightkill for reviewing!**

**-Seven-**

Night had fallen once more by the time Rockfall was able to crawl into the cave that Lightfur had mentioned. Smokewhisper had given hints that this was where he'd slept during his lonely nights away from StarClan. Rockfall could see scraps of moss and feathers lining the ground where the warrior would have slept. He didn't like the idea of sleeping in a den. His WindClan instincts told him that sleeping in the open would bring him closer to StarClan.

Songbird had told him to sleep before he met with the medicine cat. Rockfall knew that a medicine cat always slept when he or she met with a cat from StarClan. He'd heard Kestrelflight describe it to his apprentice, Fallenpaw. Apparently there was an ancient ritual that certain medicine cats performed before they shared tongues with their ancestors.

The black and brown tabby shook his head before he rested it on his paws. He was too anxious as he thought of who the new leader would be. It was his decision that would mark the future of this new Clan that was formed under the eyes of LightClan. Sleep came quickly to Rockfall when his head rested on his paws. His eyes closed until he found himself snoring away like he would have if he was alive.

Within the next heartbeat Rockfall found himself standing in a clearing surrounded by a thick blanket of fog. Rockfall glanced around warily, searching for signs of life that could prove he wasn't going mad. Songbird didn't tell him what would happen during his meeting with the medicine cat. He began to grow worry until he saw the image of a cat looming ahead. Her head was very familiar, one that he'd seen before he was dead.

Rockfall's ears pricked forward curiously when the tortoiseshell emerged from the heavy fog. Her eyes were dark with curiosity as she looked around the clearing. Rockfall wasn't surprised to see that it was Flowertail who met with him. He could see that she would have made a better medicine cat than that mange-pelt Leafpool. Her loyalty to her ancestors told him that she would never break the medicine cat code that had been formed seasons upon seasons ago.

"Rockfall." Flowertail's voice became distraught when she saw the black and brown tabby standing in the clearing. "I thought I would never see you!" She bounded forward until their muzzles almost touched.

The former WindClan warrior dipped his head as she stood in front of him. "You are here to discuss a problem, right?" he asked. When Flowertail nodded, Rockfall let out a sigh. He knew that he would have sounded foolish had he been alive at the time. "There are many good choices, but only one has the strength to lead a Clan that has been formed on powers," he told her. "Stormstrike will become the leader of RockClan."

The name of the newly formed Clan sounded strange on his tongue. Rockfall held his breath as he waited for Flowertail's reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise after he remained silent for the next few heartbeats. Flowertail lowered her gaze in acceptance after a few moments of silence followed.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. When Rockfall met her gaze, she didn't look surprised to his relief. "For everything; Coppershine would never have survived had you not given your life for her own."

"You mean she would never have survived LightClan," he fixed her sentence after mulling over what it would have been like had Coppershine taken his place.

Sorrow gleamed within Flowertail's eyes. "I know you would have challenged Stormstrike if he was named the leader," she whispered.

Rockfall stared at her in surprise. He knew that she didn't think of him as a decent leader. She thought of him as a cat who would argue with any warrior that tried to make up their own mind. His ears flattened in embarrassment when he realized that she had a good reason for not trusting him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help during the journey," he muttered with a lash of his tail.

"You did more than any of us could have to help," Flowertail replied in a low purr. She stepped forward suddenly, brushing her muzzle against his own. His fur bristled in surprise at the sudden touch. "You proved that there is a Clan that will watch over us."

The she-cat was suddenly disappearing when Rockfall took a step back. He felt strange talking to Flowertail in this sense. Her attitude towards him had changed in the time he spent traveling with his companions in the stars. Rockfall wished that he could stay with his friend longer. Flowertail's dappled tail gleamed with starlight before her image faded completely. The fog had swallowed her when Rockfall turned around.

After he blinked, Rockfall found himself back in the cave where he'd fallen asleep. He could hear pawsteps skittering outside as a cat waited for him to come out.

Rockfall padded out of the den after he'd found his muscles felt more refreshed than ever. He looked at Vinetail curiously when she waited for him. Her gaze was dark and sullen when she looked away in annoyance.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but that she-cat is off limits," she growled.

"I know that," Rockfall snapped. "She's my friend!"

Vinetail glared at him. "That doesn't mean I can tell what you're feeling," she hissed.

Rockfall stared at her for a few heartbeats before looking away. He didn't care if she was jealous that he missed Flowertail. His friend had been there to comfort him, and he was grateful for that. He only hoped that he too could provide Flowertail with the comfort that a medicine cat would need from a cat who was part of LightClan.


	9. Epilogue

**A/U: I'm sorry for the short epilogue. I did enjoy writing this; I hope everyone else enjoyed reading it as much as I did. The companion is over, which means I will start working on the Fourth book of the Marked series.**

**-Epilogue-**

Rockfall stared at the scene before him, feeling slightly jealous as he watched. He knew that Bubblepaw was beside him, also watching with curiosity and excitement. Squirrelflight, a she-cat that had joined the Clan, had joined LightClan only a couple of days ago. Now she too watched from a distance as the other LightClan cats joined Rockfall and Bubblepaw. Excitement buzzed in the air as they watched two kits greet the world for the first time.

It felt like a season had passed since Rockfall first came to LightClan. In reality, it had only been a few moons. Vinetail had managed to calm down by the time she realized that Rockfall's heart had fallen for Bubblepaw. The ginger and dappled she-cat had become a good friend over the past moon since they'd made up.

Now they were watching the arrival of the latest additions to RockClan. Coppershine's kits had arrived during the day, and Stormstar had become a nervous wreck during the birthing process. His pacing almost made up for the fact that Rockfall felt resentment rise up in his chest. He almost wished that the kits had been his own. But when Bubblepaw glared at him, he flattened his ears submissively. She'd made up for their lost time apart since becoming a friend of his.

"They're beautiful," Bubblepaw murmured as she gazed at the wriggling bodies within the nursery.

"Two healthy kits," Rockfall meowed. He watched cautiously when one of the kits let out a mewl of disdain from the touch of its sibling. "That one is Marked," he added with a nod.

Silence fell upon the cats that were gathered around the clearing. Rockfall pursed his lips when he realized that none of the others agreed that this was a good thing. The Clan would need kits that could help defend them against SkyClan. Badgers had also been found in the territory, so the kits would become good fighters against them.

"If only they would become the future of RockClan," Songbird murmured.

"What do you mean?" Rockfall's fur bristled when he glared at her.

"Those kits are going to be the downfall of RockClan," Lightfur pointed out. "Only time will tell us which one has the ability to stop it from happening."

Rockfall felt his fur stand on end. He didn't know what this meant, but something told him that he would soon find out. His tail lashed from side to side as he studied the kits that wriggled at their mother's belly. Nothing could stop the darkness that would enter their hearts, not even LightClan.


End file.
